


Bon Ape Tit

by kawaikunai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Grapefruit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: Aoba, Koujaku, and a grapefruit. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasuo_Karada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bone app the teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375515) by [Yasuo_Karada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada). 



> I'll be honest, I just wrote this in one go and didn't beta it at all so apologies for any mistakes (and apologies for the entire fic itself tbh)

“Koujaku,” Aoba says, voice airy and sultry, “are you ready?”

 

He looks up at Koujaku, whose face is flushed, chest rising and falling with every pant. He’s sure that if he wasn’t blindfolded and tied up, Koujaku would be looking at him with eyes full of hunger and want, hands grasping at his hair and guiding him gently.

 

“…Aoba,” Koujaku gasps, which he takes as a confirmation.

 

“Get ready,” Aoba says, “I’m going to make you feel amazing.”

 

Desire can hear Reason in the back of his mind, begging him to reconsider.

 

_‘Shut up,’_ Desire thinks, _‘it’s my turn to have fun with Koujaku.’_

 

_ ‘This is a terrible idea- what if something goes wrong!’ _

 

_ ‘Nothing’s gonna go wrong, I did my research.’ _

 

_ ‘Watching one video on the internet does NOT count as research.’ _

 

Aoba rolls his eyes and proceeds to ignore the rest of Reason’s ranting. He reaches over to the nightstand, where he’d prepared his little surprise for Koujaku.

 

Two ends sliced off with a hole carefully (or as careful as Desire had patience for) cut out, he wonders if this grapefruit is really worth the hype. 

 

Aoba leans in and kisses the head of Koujaku’s dick, just to give him a warning of what’s to come. He grins when it twitches from the touch. Koujaku may be an idiot, but he sure can be cute when it comes to how weak he is to Aoba. 

 

Unable to hold back any longer, he slips the fruit over Koujaku’s cock, relishing at the soft keen Koujaku makes. Aoba leans in and sucks at the tip while sliding the fruit across his length.

 

Koujaku whispers Aoba’s name like a prayer, and if the sudden rush of pre-come is anything to go by, Desire happily takes this as his victory.

 

_‘See?’_ Desire thinks, _‘you worry too much.’_

 

_‘Shut up,’_ Reason mumbles back.

 

Desire bobs his head as he takes Koujaku’s cock as far back as he can, moving the grapefruit to the base of his dick. He watches Koujaku from hooded eyes, enjoying the way he writhes with every touch. 

He wants to make Koujaku go completely crazy. Spurred on by Koujaku’s enthusiasm, he squeezes the grapefruit, thinking it’ll feel even better for him. The last thing he expects though, is for the juice of the fruit to spray out and hit him right in his eyes. The burning is instant and excruciating.

 

“Shit!” Aoba yells. He needs water- anything to wash it out- he stumbles straight off the bed (partially because of the shock of the situation, and partially because his eyes are squeezed shut from the pain).

 

“Aoba? Aoba what’s wrong?!” Koujaku instantly switches into ‘worried-hero’ mode, but the moment he tries swinging into action, he finds that his hands are still tied to the bed frame, leaving him helpless. All he can do is listen to the sound of Aoba cursing and crawling off to the bathroom.

 

(Later, Reason tries to insist _‘I told you so’,_ but Desire cuts him off with the firmest, sulkiest _‘shut the fuck up’_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Archie said that I brought up "grapefruiting" but "didn't follow through"
> 
> well here you go Archie, I hope you're happy


End file.
